Quiver My Metal Heart
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Based on the episode Turtle X-tinction, and it's aftermath. Story of Serling's love for Master Cody.
1. Chapter 1: A Noble Sacrifice

**Quiver My Metal Heart**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: A Noble Sacrifice**

* * *

**Serling's POV**

* * *

Thing's have been going downhill as of late. Master Darius turned out to be a first placed charlatan. Smuggling weapons and trying to kill Master Cody. If any day, I would have thought that today would have been a great time to forget our recent troubles.

That is why, againist my own will, I allowed the cretians to help me in planning Cody's surprise birthday party. Master Michaelanglo was the most trouble, splattering me with batter two times before the party could even begin.

Luckily, the unexpected baths hadn't damaged my Master's birthday present. I gave the cretians a little sneak preview of my gift, but sighed in disconsent as the holovid came to a picture of Darius Dunn.

With his uncle gone, and no other relatives to rely on, I was the only one left to insure Master Cody's safety. The last one, and the only one who cared.

A sudden emergency pulled up breaking the solemn mood. Turtle X was on the loose, and Master Cody wasn't the one controlling it! In a flash, we were aboard the Hovershell to put a stop to the robotic monstrousity.

Master Cody tried to convince me that it would have been wiser for me to stay behind, but I would have none of it. Without his battlesuit Master Cody was more vulnerable than ever, and I would not let him be killed by some rampaging machine.

However, even after the turtles defeated Turtle X, things took a turn for the worse. The rouge grabbed my Master, and imprisoned him within its systems. I tried to save my Master right there and then, but fate wasn't on my side.

As the rouge took off, we raced back to the Hovershell to chase after it. My servos were frying with anger, even more so when we learned that it was Mr. Dunn controlling Turtle X this whole time.

Splinter and Master Raphael immediately took off to deal with him, while we kept after Turtle X. It wasn't long until Turtle X made it's way back to the penthouse, destroying all of Master Cody's prized possessions.

Master Leonardo immediateely spread out the game plan as wer raced to his rescue. Unfortunately, he saw me as more of a liability than a asset. A fact proven more than once so today.

The only hope now for Master Cody's safety was the anti-virus Don and Starlee were currently creating in Master Cody's lab. I only hoped it would be completed in time.

When we caught up to Master Cody, something began happening as Turtle X seemed to malfuntion, ceasing it's rage. We learned later though it was because Master Raphael and Splinter had succeeded in their mission and stopped Dunn.

Unfortunately though, Mister Dunn had a backup plan. Turtle X was immediately set on auto-destruct, and started blasting at anyone who dared stand in it's way.

While the cretians pondered what could be done, I took action. I no longer cared of the personal sacrifice. If I died, so be it.

Downloading the virus into myself, I charged after Turtle X, anger fueling my rage. Taking a few tatics I had learned from watching the turtles, I fought back againist Turtle X with all my heart.

Master Cody was begging me to stop as weapon after weapon was thrown at me. Damaging my circuits, and piercing my core.

I ignored his heeds, and started downloading the anti-virus into the suit. Turtle x made one last attempt to blow me away with a laser cannon, but I didn't budge. Right now, uploading that anti-virus was worth more than my own life.

Success ringed as the download was complete, stopping Turtle X cold.

Finally, my torture had stopped. My insides were burning, and I collasped to the ground. A crash was iminate, I knew, I wasn't going to survive.

I could hear Master Cody's painful cries as he jumped out of Turtle X, and leaned over my damged frame. Tears were raining down his cheeks like waterfalls. He didn't want me to die, but nothing could be helped. It was my time.

As a last act of love, I displayed my birthday present to him, cherishing his smile before slipping down into darkness, lost, forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Tears of Pain

**Ch.2: Tears of Pain**

**(Cody's POV)**

Tears couldn't explian my feelings after I saw Serling crash. He had given up his life for me. To protect me from that dracus uncle of mine. It was Darius's fault that Serling ended up like this! It was all his fault!

Well, I wasn't going to let him win. I would make sure that Serling got repaired. Make better even than before even.

Wiping away my tears, I was about to call the guys for them to help me get Serling back to the penthouse when Leo beat me to the punch. He had borrowed a hovercraft, and was just now descending right before us.

With his help, we loaded Serling upon the hovercraft and flew all the way back to the penthouse. Don, Starlee, and Mikey were there to greet us when we arrived, their faces displaying sorrow as they helped me and Leo carry Serling over to the lab.

Raphael and Splinter arrived a little bit cheering over their victory over Dunn, but when they saw all of our sour expressions, plus a damaged Serling, their attitudes instantly changed.

I asked them all to leave the lab, and let me work in peace. Luckily they heeded my wishes. And once they were gone, I hugged Serling's metal body and cried, getting out as much pain as I could before I set to work on repairs.

Serling gave his life for me. It was now time for me to return the favor.

**(Leo's POV)**

Never in my life have I've seen Cody so sad. I mean from the holovid Serling had us watch, it seemed like he been the only true parent Cody ever had. In fact, when we first arrived in the future, he sounded a lot like Master Splinter. Claiming that the world was to dangerous for a little boy like him. And after today, he could have been proven right.

Cody needed a protector. He needed someone to care. My brothers and I can't stay in the future forever to watch over Cody's back. Only Serling could, and he had performed the noblest sacrifice. Please, I begged, please let him be alive.

**(Don's POV)**

Over the years I have invented many things, but never would I thought that a machine would put his life on the line to save a young boy's life. Serling may have just been a robot, but unlike a normal machine he expressed a loyalty stronger than anything else.

And to think that we thought of him as useless. Just a scrap heap that would get in the way, while we concoted our plan to rescue Cody. Boy were we wrong. I just wish we could seen that potential before he sacrificed himself to stop Turtle X.

Hopefully, Cody will be able to repair him again. I'd like to help, but stepping in right now just wouldn't feel right. This a fight little ninja must battle alone.

**(Raph's POV)**

If you had told me I wouldn't have believed you, but given the evidence I guess I did. Man, and to think I gave him such a bad rap on our way to rescue Cody. It's not that I didn't like the tin man, he just didn't seem like the rescueing type. Being all proper and organized and all.

Who would have thought he had it in him to give up his own life. Now that was the true way of the warrior. In scary way he was almost similiar to me. Facing death in order to save his loved ones from danger.

Whenever Cody gets him repaired, I'm going to start treating Serling with more respect then I gave him credit for. The bot had earned it, and I hoped that he would be alright.

**(Mikey's POV)**

I just about cringed when how badly damaged Serling was after Leo and Cody brought him back to the penthouse. The bot was seriously wrecked, and given his fight with Turtle X it was easy to see why.

I've been reading up on superheroes my entire life, and even had the pleasure to meet a few, but what Serling did took the cake. The machine had proved all of me and my brothers wrong.

He wasn't just some useless piece of junk, he was a hero. A true bonafied hero.

**(Splinter's POV)**

Sorrow hangs heavy in the air as we wish for the wounded to heal. Tears cascade, planting doubt, but growing hope. A noble sacrfice has been made, in the name of loyalty, and in love.

Father, friend, protector, and aid, **Live**, don't dissapiont us.


End file.
